Ichigo Kurosaki (Ash)
| previous occupation = Student of Martial Arts | team = Karakura Defense Force | previous team = | partner = Yuitsu Kusaki Gankei Shimazu | previous partner = Assorted Others | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = (Mother; Deceased) (Father) (Younger Sister) (Younger Sister) | education = Mashiba Junior High School | status = Active | shikai = Zangetsu | bankai = Tensa Zangetsu }} Ichigo Kurosaki (黒崎 一護 Kurosaki Ichigo; Lit. "Black Cape, One/Best Protector) is the current of , acting as one of the 's primary emissaries in defense against various supernatural threats. Ever since his initial encounter with , Ichigo had been bombarded with revelations regarding his life that he had never known of. After considerable periods of time, including a long and gruesome war with and later, , Ichigo had come to terms with himself as both an individual, and in regards to his racial status. Till this day, Ichigo chooses to protect Karakura Town, and has enlisted the help of other to create the Karakura Defense Force, which he is rather evidently in charge of. His extreme power and dedication to his cause have caused various organizations to label him as "He who engulfs Heaven" (天国の飲む人 Tengoku no Nomubito). Appearance Ichigo's most distinguishing feature is his spiky orange hair, a trait he has been ridiculed about for years on end. He is a fairly tall, lean-built young man with peach skin and brown eyes. He likes to wear tight clothes. He has a tendency to wear shirts patterned with the number 15 because his name is a homonym for the number. Since becoming a Shinigami, he has become noticeably more muscular, as noted by his sister Karin. When in his spiritual form, Ichigo wears the standard Shinigami attire, with the addition of a strap across his chest. Initially, it was a thick brown belt to hold his Zanpakutō sheath, but it later became a red rosary-like strap. It is shaped like a kite with a flat top and bottom. Ichigo's appearance has caused several people, including Jūshirō Ukitake, to note a similarity to Kaien Shiba, the former lieutenant of the 13th Division. After training in the Dangai, Ichigo's hair grows considerably, and he is noticeably taller, as stated by his friends. After Ichigo loses his Shinigami powers, his appearance reverts to the way it was before his Dangai training. Seventeen months after defeating Aizen, Ichigo's overall appearance does not change, but he becomes taller and grows sideburns. After regaining his powers, Ichigo's Shinigami attire consists of a thicker strap across his chest. He has four black vertical lines on his forearms and black, tattoo-like bands crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands, but with white ends, lie around his neck as collars. These are later expressed as the manifestation of his powers, thanks to the assistance of to balance, what he calls, the "Yin and Yang" (陰陽 Inyō) of his being. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Zanjutsu Master Hakuda Master Hohō Expertise Spiritual Abilities Vast Spiritual Power Quincy Abilities & Powers Remnants of Hollowfication Zanpakutō (斬月, Slaying Moon): Zangetsu, the first and primary expression of his supernatural powers. While initially it was the manifestation of his abilities acting as his Shinigami abilities, upon the full realization of what his being was constitute of, his initial powers took upon the mantle of acting as the zanpakutō spirit, as he had done so prior, but now with Ichigo being aware of this fact. When Ichigo first becomes a Shinigami, his Zanpakutō was a standard-looking katana, but oversized, with an equally-oversized brown sheath hung by a strap across his back and over his right shoulder. It had a rectangular bronze tsuba with gently inward-curved edges, a stylized flame pattern on the long sides, and a simple decorative slit on the short sides. The hilt's handle had a red wrapping and two light blue tassels attached to the handle's base, which was decorated with a flame design on its short sides. The large size is due to the unfocused but immense amount of Ichigo's spiritual power, which he did not know how to control. As a result, the sword itself was rather weak, since very little spiritual power was used to create it. Nevertheless, it was powerful enough to subdue a Gillian-class and lesser , completely blocking a from the former. It could upturn the ground with a single strike. Because of the weak nature of its spiritual energy, easily cut off most of the blade during his first encounter with Ichigo, and subsequently sliced it down to the hilt during their training, forcing Ichigo to learn the name of his Zanpakutō in order to release its true form. This sword is a result of Rukia's deprived spiritual energy and not a result of Ichigo's own power. *' ': :Shikai Special Ability: *' ': Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月, Heaven Chain Slaying Moon): Trivia *According to Shonen Jump's character popularity polls, Ichigo was consistently the most popular character in Bleach in the first three polls, but ranked 3rd in the fourth popularity poll. *Ichigo's Zanpakutō, Zangetsu, was voted the 3rd most popular Zanpakutō in the Zanpakutō popularity poll, while his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu, was ranked 10th. *As credited by Tite Kubo, his theme music is "News from the front" by Bad Religion. *The number 15 on Ichigo's bedroom door is both a reference to his age and a pun on his name: ichi-go can be read to mean "one-five (一五)". *Ichigo claims his name comes from ichi for first prize and go for guardian angel, though his father told him his name means "he who protects." Using certain kanji (苺), Ichigo's name can mean "strawberry," which led Jidanbō Ikkanzaka to comment that Ichigo has a cute name and Mashiro Kuna to nickname him "Berry-tan". Upon hearing his name, Ikkaku Madarame stated men whose names contain the word ichi are often powerful and talented. *Despite various people noticing how Ichigo resembles Kaien Shiba in looks and personality, neither Ganju nor Kūkaku, Kaien's siblings, have commented on that. *When Ichigo takes a new Hollow form in his fight against Ulquiorra, the chapter sketches reveal his Substitute Shinigami Badge is broken. *In chapter 499, Ichigo's Bankai's tsuba seems to revert to its previous form, rather than being curved and jagged. *Though his reiatsu is gold in the manga, the anime portrays it as blue. Behind the Scenes *Considerable amounts of content on this page has been derived from, or adapted from the original . All credit goes to the authors of the said content. *Unlike the current, canon , this particular Ichigo Kurosaki fully realized both of his and powers in a slightly different manner. Instead of having dual blades as his Shikai, Ichigo instead sealed his Quincy powers into the remnants of his that merged with his seventeen months after 's defeat, taking the appearance of black bands. As such, while his " " powers are expressed in his blade, his Quincy powers may be manifested within the bands whenever required or when invoked through emotional outburst. Temporary Gallery IchiAshStrength.png IchiAshShikai.png IchiAshKenatsu.png IchiAshBankaiSpeed.jpg IchiAshBlut.png IchiAshBankaiGetsuga.PNG IchiAshBankai.jpg Category:Shinigami Category:Human Category:Quincy Category:Male